History
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: The OCs look back at their past, remembering how their parents loved/hated them before they moved to Happy Tree Town. Some are worst than others.
1. Welcome Home

**Grim: Hey guys! Deathly Nights here, and welcome to the story of the OCs lives!**

**Broken: *starts hitting Grim with a stick* BAD! BAD!**

**Azrael: *sighs and shakes his head* Anyways, this chapter is about the two newest guys, Destrey and Skylar. Then we'll figure out who shall be next, and then we'll go on from there. This is also all humanized, unless said it's in HTF form. Risky? Wanna say anything?**

**Risky: I will at the end!**

**Azrael: Okay. Enjoy the chapter!**

Destrey watched the land pass by, wondering what would happen if the car broke down. Destrey was boy who looked to be in his early twenty's. He had black hair that reached his shoulders, fair white skin, and golden eyes. He wore a white tank top, light blue jeans, and black Vans. He also had a piercing on the left side of his bottom lip.

The boy next to him, Skylar, was a month older. He had red scene hair, pale white skin, and purple eyes. He wore a navy blue zip-up jacket with nothing underneath, black jeans, and black converse. He had a nose ring, and black studs in his ears.

"Hey, Sky," Destrey spoke, smiling at his friend. "What'd you do if the car broke down?"

"Leave your ass here, and go into the woods. I might find something useful." he replied, smiling back at the male. Destrey only chuckled.

About a few minutes after the two had spoke, Destrey had tried falling asleep, leaving Skylar alone to drive. But, the car slowly came to a stop, no longer wanting to drive any further. Skylar grumbled, looking at the fuel. It was still full, and the engine was fine! Perhaps it was something he wasn't catching? Sighing, he unbuckled his seat belt, and opened the door.

"Huh...? Skylar? Where ya goin'? Why are we stopped?" Destrey asked in a sleepy tone, as he rubbed his golden eyes.

"The car just stopped! Grab whatever you need, and let's go." he sighed, shutting the door, and making his way into the forest. Not wanting to be alone or separated from his best friend, Destrey quickly obeyed and got out of the car, making sure to grab his cellphone.

The two walked in silence, neither of them knowing what to say or do.

"Sky?" Destrey finally spoke making his friend look his way. "Why are we in the woods again?"

"Because I thought we might find something that'll help us with the car..." he replied in a mutter.

"Well, do you see anything?" he asked, almost angry. Skylar looked around, before smiling.

"I do!" he replied, pointing to a sign. It read in bold letters: '**HAPPY TREE TOWN! 2 MILES →'**

"Oh... that works!" Destrey said happily, both of them continuing their walk.

Finally making it to Happy Tree Town, Skylar and Destrey were surprised to see many people there. A blond haired boy wearing a yellow hoodie, yellow shorts, and pink bunny slippers passed by them, happily waving as he did so. The two waved back, also smiling at him.

"So..." Skylar spoke, looking around. "You think we should ask someone for help?"

"Uh, yeah! Come on! Let's go!" he said, grabbing his friend's wrist, and pulling him deeper into the little town.

"Excuse me! Sir!" Destrey called out, heading for another male with a son. He wore a red robe with blue jeans underneath it, and red sneakers. The son had on a one those hats that had a little propeller on the top, and wore an orange t-shirt, shorts, and white shoes.

"Oh, hello. You two must be new here! I'm Pop, and this is my son, Cub!" he spoke, smiling at the two who were calling out to him.

"I'm Destrey, and this is my friend, Skylar. We were wondering if you could help us with our car?" he replied with hope filled eyes.

"Sure! Where is it?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Well, if it's no trouble, it's out of the woods that way..." he told him, pointing with his finger towards the woods. Pop shook his head.

"I'm afraid it is some trouble, Destrey. You see, once you enter Happy Tree Town, you can't get out. You're stuck here!" he explained. Both boy's looked at one another, confused.

"So... we're stuck in Happy Tree Town?" Skylar asked, making sure he heard the male correctly.

"Well, there is Oak City, and Acorn City. It's a few miles behind you, both other than that, yes." he replied. They sighed.

"Well, thanks for your time. Come on, Destrey. Let's go." Skylar spoke, waving goodbye to Pop and Cub, and walking aimlessly through the town. Destrey followed, not wanting to lose the male.

"So... what now?" he asked, looking at the older who shrugged.

"Don't know. Find a place to stay and make this town our new home?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me, friend." he replied, a slight smile on his face. This is what he wanted, right? An adventure to somewhere he had never been? That's what they were going to do today, but instead of going somewhere else, they ended up in Happy Tree Town. Destrey started to wonder what would've happened if the car hadn't broke down.

**Azrael: We hoped you enjoyed it, even though it was terrible. It was basically Destrey and Skylar getting to Happy Tree Town, and not their past. We might make that later on in the story, we're not sure. **

**Broken: *is done hitting Grim* Skylar's little profile is up on DA. Destrey's will come later. Risky?**

**Risky: Grim also got a YouTube account and wanted to know what we should do! She was thinking of making all her OCs, but didn't know what to do after that! So, maybe you guys could help us? Pwease?**

**Grim: Well, hope to hear from you guys! Stay awesome, my little slayers! **

**Everyone in Deathly Nights: *waves goodbye***


	2. Risky

**Broken: We can't sleep, and this was surprisingly planned.**

**Grim: HOLY CRAP! *hugs Rev back* I'VE MISSED YOU TOO!**

**Azrael: These the people you spoke about once?**

**Broken: *nods***

**Risky: Yay! New friends!  
**

**Broken: *looks at Grim* Grim... don't kill Rev.**

**Grim: *let's go of him* He'd just be a little cold...**

**Azrael: Well, it looks like we're going by the list on the profile. You're all also going to find out secrets about the four of us. So, here's Risky!**

**Risky: But... they know I'm here! You don't have to tell them, Azy!**

**Azrael: No, this chapter is about you...**

**Risky: Oh... YAY!**

"ANDERSEN!" A fuming mother stormed towards her son who was perched on a tree branch, a large smile on his face.

"Yes, mommy?" he giggled, now hanging upside down. She only glared at him.

"Get out of that tree this instant, young man!" she snarled. Smiling and nodding his head, Andersen dropped, landing perfectly on his feet. He then went inside, knowing his mother would shout at him about how dangerous that was.

"Don't _ever_ do it again!" she shouted. He only nodded. He figured she would've knew by now he wouldn't listen.

"Yeah, I'll stop." he muttered to himself, a smile on his face. He waited until his mother went back downstairs, before he grabbed the money he saved up and opened the window. He had went out many times before, and knew how to get down easily. He jumped onto the little piece of roof that was outside his window, then jumped onto the trashcan. He then jumped off the trashcan and walked down the street, heading to the store.

"There you are, Risky!" the manager, Paul, said happily. He could never remember Andersen's name, so he called him Risky since he kept on pushing his luck.

"Hey, Paul!" he greeted, smiling at the man. He went towards the drinks and pulled out a bottle of coke, and a bottle of water.

"Whatcha want water for? It doesn't have any sugar in it!" Paul spoke as he looked at the bottle of water Andersen had.

"I know, but I want it for when I wake up in the middle of the night." he replied, making the man nod. He understood the boy's problem. He usually had nightmares, and woke up in the middle of the night. Fearing what was lurking in the darkness, he usually kept water by him in case he got thirsty.

"Alright, well, if you ever need anything, just ask." he told him. Andersen smiled as he nodded his head, handing the man his money. He then grabbed his things, said farewell to his older friend, and went back home.

Andersen laid in bed, his mind filled with thoughts. He wanted to leave and go explore the rest of the world. He didn't want to stay at home. Perhaps he could l-

"Andersen? Open the door!" Andersen's father demanded. Sighing, he got out of bed, and walked over to his door. He found his mother and father standing their, both looking down at him.

"Look, Andersen," his father spoke with the same rough voice he always had. "Your mother and I have been thinking, and we finally made up our minds. Either stop jumping over things, or get out!"

"You're serious?" Andersen asked, a slight smile on his face. His father nodded. He couldn't help but laugh. This was his chance! He quickly grabbed his duffel bag, and packed his clothes and water in it. As he headed downstairs and towards the front door, he stopped, looking back at his parents.

"It's called 'parkour', dad." he told the man, before leaving. The two just stood there in shock, looking at the now shut door.

Andersen happily walked down the street, whistling a tune to himself. He thought for a while, before making up his mind. He would change his name. He never liked it anyways. In fact, he hated it. He thought he didn't look like an 'Andersen'. Instead, thinking about his looks, he thought he looked more like a Risky. He couldn't help but smile larger. The nickname Paul gave him was now his name. Now, all he had to do was go to the nearest hotel. He wasn't going to sleep in the street! He, being the lucky boy he was, knew where the hotel was. He had to walk down the train tracks to get that way, but he didn't mind. He went that way many times before!

"This is just great!" he spoke to himself, the smile still there. He happily hopped onto the tracks, skipping as he did so. He couldn't contain his joy. Where should he go first? Vegas? Oregon? Mexico? He squealed some more, jumping up. This was better than sweets! But, he soon stopped, looking up ahead. There it was. The thing he didn't want to run into tonight. He went to walk off the tracks, but his worst nightmare in this situation came true. His right foot got caught in a small gap on the tracks. Getting scared, he pulled at his right leg, hoping it would soon be free. He looked up, seeing the train was still speeding towards him. He went to untie his shoe and take it off. When he did, he tried jumping out of the way. He, running out of luck, slammed into the train. The large vehicle only caught the right side of him. The last thing he thought before being killed was his family.

**Broken: So, that was Risky's little history. Sorry if it wasn't that good. Blame Grim!**

**Grim: This is what happens when it's 2:30 in the morning, and I got music!**

**Broken: *shakes his head* Well, hopefully the next chapter will be better. We're not sure when we'll update, but I hope it's soon.**

**Azrael: Now you all know why Risky's right side is red.**

**Risky: THAT'S NOT FUNNY, AZRAEL!**

**Azrael: But it's true. You wanna explain why?**

**Risky: … Shut up...**

**Grim: Ah, our bassist is right again!**

**Risky: *growls***

**Grim: Okay! You don't have to go crazy on me, dude! Calm down!**

**Broken: Uh... we're gonna go before anyone can kill anyone. BYE!**

**Azrael: *waves***

**Grim and Risky: *arguing***


	3. Spitz

**Grim: *shocked* We're actually updating this!?**

**Broken: As surprising as it is, we are. **

**Grim: Well, we're the only one's here, because Risky's either with Matt or Bluepelt, and Azrael I think is beating the crap out of Bullet.**

**Broken: So! This chapter is for our lovely, Spitz!**

Sen watched as his mother walked out of the hospital, the nurse carrying him to his room. She gently sat him on the bed and walked out. This was normal for him. His mother would get tired of hearing his 'nightmares', and sent him to this hospital where he would be tested and given medication. It wasn't anything new.

But, this time, seconds turned into minutes, as minutes turned into hours. Sen sat on his bed, the food the nurse had given him sitting in front of him. He rolled his eyes at the food he was given. It made him sick, so why eat it? He knew it contained a pill anyways, so he didn't even bother with it. They always did this. They would put a pill in his food, and then have him eat it. But, Sen was smarter than that, and refused to eat the food they brought him. He would throw it out the window in the room he stayed in. No one knew.

By this time, it was midnight, and the only light source he had was the moon outside. Sen sighed, resting his head against the wall of the hospital. He hated this place. When was his mother coming back to get him? He really missed her.

"Child." an eerie voice whispered. Sen looked around, seeing nothing. He shook his head, figuring he was just tired.

"Child." He balled his hands into tight fists. _'Nothing is in here, but me.'_ he told himself. Looking around once more, he saw something in the corner of his room. He couldn't make out what it was, but he knew it was there. It was just a black shadow. It was hunched in the corner, its head in its hands.

Sen closed his eyes, and reopened them. The shadow had moved, but not much. It had turned around, and was about a feet further away from the corner it was in. That was all Sen needed to see to run out of his room as fast as he could. He looked back, seeing someone very tall standing there, watching him run. He whipped his head back around, making himself run faster.

After about ten minutes of running, he ended up in Rosewood Park. This was a place he could escape to. To get away from the doctors and other crazy people in that hospital. _'And now, it gets me away from shadow people.'_ he thought, standing by a tree. Yawning, he laid down, his hands acting like a pillow for his head. He closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. Hopefully he could return home to his mother in the morning.

Not long after Sen had fallen asleep, one of the doctors had found him. While the man picked up the boy, Sen woke up. He looked at the male dressed in while, his eyes glossy as he tried to process what was happening.

"I'm taking you back to your room." the doctor said sternly, glaring at the boy who gasped.

"NO!" he screamed, trying with all his might to get away. He kicked the man in the cheek, dropping to the ground once he did so. Sen only got a few feet away, before the doctor grabbed his shirt, dragging him back to the hospital.

"PLEASE! LET ME OUT!" Sen cried once he was thrown back in his room, his door locked. "IT'S GONNA HURT ME! PLEASE!"

His screams of help were ignored. Sen continued to beg, scratching at the door in the process. His nails bled, but he didn't care. He wanted out.

"Child." an eerie voice whispered. Sen let out a bloodcurdling scream as he dropped to the ground in a ball, tears sliding down his cheeks as he tried to block out the voices he was hearing.

The next morning, Sen woke up to find one of the more better doctors in his room. The male smiled down at him, patting his head. Sitting up, Sen noticed he was in his bed. Wasn't he on the ground by his door?

"Morning, Spitz!" the doctor spoke happily. He never called Sen by his real name. He said that his nickname suited him, since he always spit his pills out. But, Sen forgot why he added a Z at the end of the nickname. He figured it was a mistake, but one that the doctor didn't want to erase.

"M-morning, Mr. Snowy." he replied tired, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened last night? I heard you screaming your lungs out!" He looked at Sen with worry-filled eyes.

"I saw something," Sen explained quietly. "It was a shadow, and it was coming towards me. I got scared."

"Oh, well, here," Snowy handed Sen a blue pill. "Take this. It'll help you. And I'm not leaving until I know you've eaten it!"

Sighing, Sen put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it. The doctor smiled, patting the boy on the head once more before leaving. Sen hated being here, but it was clear his mother wasn't coming back to get him. He laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. But, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. That shadow thing. He crept towards him, and he did nothing. He didn't care anymore. Would this thing free him from this prison?

**Grim: Sucky chapter is sucky! I don't care!**

**Broken: *sighs* Well, that's Spitz's past!**

**Grim: WHO REMEMBER'S SNOWY!? I altered his personality a bit. Flame still hates him.**

**Broken: Well, I think Grim is gonna make a new story on another site, then go to bed.**

**Grim: I DON'T WANT THURSDAY TO COME!**

**Broken: Oh, yeah. We have to go to 'counseling', because apparently, Grim here is 51/50.**

**Grim: They're concerned about my mental stability. **

**Broken: *sighs* People can't stay out of our business. BYE GUYS!**

**Grim: PEACE!**


End file.
